


The Bells Ring In The Distance But All I Can Think Is You

by FeralCoffeeBug



Series: The Bells Haunt My Nightmares [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But no, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cults, Death, F/F, Flashbacks, I won’t be getting into specifically what yet, Lace is a domesticated silk moth, Lace is having some feelings, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, No editing we die like pk, PTSD flashbacks, Trauma, and the deep topics that will be discussed in the future, and the fact that neither lace nor hornet are okay!, awkward lesbians, changed rating, didn't get into some of the things I thought this would!, its laces parents, lace has a lot of trauma, lace has trauma, lace thinks that she is thinking this way about hornet because hornet gives her hope, no she’s just gay, the Them being talked about is the leaders of the Bell Cult, we ARENT there yet tho but I promise it will have one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCoffeeBug/pseuds/FeralCoffeeBug
Summary: It was any day now. Any day and she would see that little spider. The little spider that gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, this could all end.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Bells Haunt My Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194311
Comments: 46
Kudos: 73





	1. The Foolish SilkSpinner

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I wanted to ramble about lacenet from Lace’s POV. Some of my head cannons for Lace come from my friends. I just needed more of these two in my life.

Lace had set her head against the window. A soft huff leaving her lips as she watched the greenery move with the gentle wind. 

It was any day now. Any day and she would see that little spider. The little spider that gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, this could all end.

And yet life wasn’t as kind to her to give her that satisfaction. So here she was, waiting patiently for her death sentence. She knew that if she let the spider leave one more time it would be the end of her livelihood as she had known it. 

Yet she couldn’t remove the grin from her face, the fluttery feelings in her chest. Oh how she wish she could skewer them like she could other bugs. She had always known she liked girls, boys weren’t what she wanted. And that came to bite her in the ass when she was faced with a determined bug who was willing to stand up to her.

She had called her delicious that first meeting, high on adrenaline and feeling the beginnings of this fluttery feeling in her chest. However it only fueled her manic behavior more, slashing forward to attack the spider and to pin her down. 

Yet she couldn’t bring herself to slice through her throat, she couldn’t bring herself to end the life that captivated her so. Oh how foolish that mistake was.

They clashed seriously two times after that, some talks in between. And Lace could feel herself sink deeper and deeper into the hole she dug herself in. She knew she was hopeless when the cult told her that she was going to lose her rights she fought tooth and nail to gain if she didn’t capture the spider, and she already knew she’d rather give herself up then end the spiders life or take her into Them.

Sadly Lace could never leave, she had too many eyes on her, she had grown up submerged in the cult that took so much away from her since a very young age. 

She could still remember their faces and the way the light faded from her parents eyes as they bleed out in front of her own very young eyes. She remembered the fear and tears as They insisted they deserved it, and that she could be better and never be hurt.

A frustrated sigh left her mouth as she leaned back, the bounds were really on tight. They were scared of her, and she could almost burst out laughing at that. Even if it would be rather fun to cause a ruckus, she knew that would only draw the spider right into the fire. And wasn’t that spider the whole reason she was doing this?

A bitter laugh came from her as tears ran down her fur. Ah she was a fool, all for a spider that was doomed to die. Well if the little spider was to die then so was she.

She let her head rest against the window once more and felt her eyelids droop with exhaustion, she’d sleep for a little bit and then she’d decide what she could even do.


	2. The Silence Is Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked over to the bars and hooked her arms in-between two of them, one space apart from each other. She looked to the guard,”So what is going to happen to me?”
> 
> Lace got no response

Lace had slept longer then she thought she would. However when her eyes fluttered open she could hear yelling that more often then not was cut short. With a jump she looked around, she wished she could wipe the sleep in her eyes away.

She didn’t want to be here. She knew that much. She’s rather get herself killed then be here, yet she couldn’t. She had to buy time for the determine hybrid that enraptured her attention.

And even though her entire body ached, she pushed herself up from the nest she had slept in the night prior. She didn’t remember ever going into the nest, however she didn’t doubt that she was the one who went into it herself.

She still had her outfit, that was good. She hooked her fingers under the hood and brushed it back with her blunt claws. Two antennae flicked out from the hood and shook off the electric feeling of being cramped for so long. Her fluff was a mess. That was fine. She could deal with it.

She walked over to the bars and hooked her arms in-between two of them, one space apart from each other. She looked to the guard,”So what is going to happen to me?” She rose a brow, and as expected she got no reaction. A sigh came from her as she shook her head in disappointment. Of course she’d get no reaction. She was no longer their equal, in fact she believed that she might be even lower then the spiders now. But They _needed_ her. And she knew it, even if she did not like what they needed her for. She would fight tooth and claw for it to not happen again, she couldn’t handle it happening again.

A soft shutter ran through her as she slipped her arms back into the cell. She could do nothing but wait now, just like when she was just a child.

She winced when she thought of her childhood. Yea let’s not think about that right now, she didn’t want to have a panic attack.

Lace walked back to the nest and sat down in it, resting her head on her knees. She tuned out her surroundings in an attempt to pass time.

When she fell asleep she could not recall. All she knew is that a loud scream of alarm is what awoke her.

She shifted to roll up onto her knees and leaned forward onto her hand to push herself up. In a few strides she looked around the small field of vision she had from her cell.

She couldn’t see much, it was much today dark. She rested her head against the bars and pulled up her hood, covering her fluff and her antennas. She didn’t like other bugs seeing her body nor touching her. She didn’t trust them to not hurt her.

It took a while for the place to fall silent, her head pressed against the bars of the cage she was in with her eyes closed tightly. She just wanted this to pass.

Claws clicked on the floor, and Lace forced her gaze up. And her whole world stopped when her eyes caught sight of who it was.

“Lace...What _happened_ to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short ahah sorry about that! I hope you enjoy!


	3. An Old Face Brings Back Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But all leave a bitter taste in your mouth
> 
> —  
> “You ask what happened to me and yet here you are hurting others like how They hurt us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter give mention to: child death, death of parents, child neglect, trauma, and abuse. 
> 
> Please keep yourself safe! If you cannot handle these things then please! Wait until next chapter! I promise that things will start getting better in the next chapter.

Lace’s breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t breath. She stumbled back and fell to the floor, she couldn’t breath. She never thought she’d see this bug again. It was not a good thing that she has now.  
Lace felt her breath hitch as her eyes met dark ones. She never thought that she’d see this bug ever again, at the very least not like this. The fear that They ingrained on her very soul was coming to the surface. The instinct to hide, to run away, was screaming at her to follow it. But she couldn’t, there was no way for her to hide, nowhere that He wouldn’t soon find.

  
She opened her mouth to let out a few words, something. Anything! But nothing came. She Was rendered without speech from her fear.

  
When a white furred hand reached out to Lace she pushed herself away from him,”D...Don’t touch me.” She tried to snarl at the moth, it didn’t come out as threatening, at least not to the other moth. The other moth had known her for long enough by now. Her threats meant nothing to him  
  
“Sweetie,” He had started, crouching to the floor by the bars to the cell to get a better look at the frightened bug, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Lace didn’t move her gaze from the other bug, she knew those words were lies. She was shaking, she ignored it. She knew his words were sweet little lies wrapped nicely to attempt to make her give in to what They wanted. Even if he didn’t want to hurt her she knew that They would make him, They always did. It always hurts.

Lace hissed, her eyes narrowed,”Bullshit.” 

“Why can’t you just trust me?”

“Why should I even begin to trust _you_ ” 

Her words were sharp, a direct contrast to what she was feeling. She was shaking badly, her arms threatening to give out from under her. She was terrified down to her core, she had gotten out of this position just for this reason, and now it was coming back to hurt her again.  
  
It was worse thought, as she could tell that he also wasn’t still who he was back when she had moved up the chain. The symbol on his outfit told her enough, “You ask what happened to me and yet here you are hurting others like how _They_ hurt _us_.” She met his eyes when she said this. She was not happy.

The other moth retracted his hand, lace could feel her chest lighten at the small distance granted to her. However this distance was cut short. In what felt like a few mere seconds after the hand moved away, the sharp claws that Lace found so very familiar shot through the bars to grasp Lace’s chin. Claws dug into the soft shell under her fluff as he dragged her face up, forcing the girl to look up to the male moth. A whimper of fear came from the bug, she could breath. She couldn’t even speak. The fear curled in her chest and made it feel as if there was a band around her chest. Her instinct yelled at her to just give in and let him take whatever he wanted from her. And yet her stubbornness wouldn’t let her go down so easily. Her hands shot up, she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. The soft scraping against his hand only caused him to chuckle darkly. She could do nothing against him, her claws were dulled a long time ago. The first time she scratched one of the doctors by accident. Of course they never listened to Lace about that, it only mattered that she had done it, and so she got punished. 

“It seems you have forgotten your place little Lace, but don't worry, I don’t mind showing you where that is.”

She let out a sharp hiss at the cold and sadistic tone the other held as he said this. She could feel tears build up in her eyes. 

They tainted that nickname, nothing was safe from Them, nothing was safe from _Him_.

Short flashes of comfort and warmth, of small little hands being held in larger soft claws. Soft laughter, a small family. A mother and a father hiding their daughter from a fate they could not spare her siblings,they should have known it was useless... Fear, blood, **_so much_ **_**blood** ,_ broken dreams and an orphaned daughter left to grow up alone in a too big cell. Left with nothing but a name, a few blankets, and memories of a happier time _that would slowly be forgotten_. 

Blurry memories of hands, black outs, practicing in the few moments of lucidity, practicing swordsmanship. Breaking down, claws scratching down arms causing blood, yelling, so loud, _too loud._ Blurry memories, so much missing, dead children that she never got to meet. Growing up scared, learning to hide it behind a grin and a cocky attitude with quick witted remarks.

Pin pricks along her neck brought her back, tears rushing down her cheeks. The glaze in her eyes didn’t leave but she wasn’t completely gone anymore. Everything felt like it was underwater, she felt like she was floating. A choked laugh escaped her, her mind reminded her of the trailing blood she could feel now. It was too much, _everything was too much._

And so she just laughed, at first a chuckle under her breath but soon it was louder. Her hand moved to cover her mouth. She felt like throwing up, her stomach doing flips as she tightened her grip on his wrist. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think. She couldn’t even struggle. It was all so stupid to her.

Her hand fell away from the males when he pulled his hand back, the pressure on her throat letting up. She fell onto her forearms, heaving between fits of laughter. Sharp intakes of breath happened whenever she could manage.

A sharp hiss of displeasure came from the male, footsteps Lace could barely hear faded as he walked away from her cell. She couldn’t hear what he said but she knew he said something.

The pressure in her throat was gone but the ball in her chest and the fog in her head hadn’t let up. She was left gasping for breath against the floor, alone once more. Her last thought before her head hit the floor and her body going limp from exhaustion was one for a red cloaked bug, hoping that she had made it far away from this place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry my upload schedule is all over the place!


	4. Worry For The Moth, A Plan For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That voice was worried...why would anything be worried for her? What would give her something similar to compassion after all this time? What would even think of her as something to be worried for? Was her mask slipping? Were people no longer falling for her witty replies? Could someone see the things she kept to herself? Had someone seen how unsteady she was in her eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lace is gay yet denies it so hard 😔

A blurry vision and limbs that don’t want to move. That’s what Lace woke up to, and then her other sensation filled in the gaps. She could feel sharp claws clasped around her shoulder, gentle enough so that it wouldn’t pinch into her shell. 

She could feel movement, her back wasn’t against the floor. She let out a low whimper. Her mind was still foggy, and normally that meant-

“Lace? Lace?!” 

Ah no wait that was different. That wasn’t what normally happened. Lace blearily blinked open her eyes, her head rolling to the side. As she had done so, her neck gave a sharp crack, one that almost seemed to echo in the surrounding area. She stayed in one position too long it seemed.

“Holy.... Lace...” 

That voice was worried...why would anything be worried for her? What would give her something similar to compassion after all this time? What would even think of her as something to be worried for? Was her mask slipping? Were people no longer falling for her witty replies? Could someone see the things she kept to herself? Had someone seen how unsteady she was in her eyes?

She finally cleared her eyes, and the world stopped being so blurry. She saw a white mask, red cloak around her. Everything became that much more real,”Ah hello there little spider...” she began, yet never finished. Her attention had instead been grabbed by a stain, a new one it seemed. 

And suddenly Lace felt alien in her own shell, she felt like something was crawling up her arms as she stared at the stain. Her heart rate jumped under her shell, she was sure with how the other held her Hornet would feel it too.

Everything felt wrong, her sight went blurry as she felt a chill run through her body. She felt scared, trapped. She felt small.

She could feel the vibrations of the other talking. She felt it however she couldn’t do anything about it. 

She felt cold air brush against her hand before a warm thing was pressed into it. Her world was brought into a sharp focus as she looked down. The white glove was on the floor, a dark brown, almost black, hand pressed into her gray one. A breath passed through her mouth before she closed it. Her blunted claws wrapped around the hand in hers silently, running along the back of the shell there.

“Lace...?” The voice was soft, gentle. It was something that slowly pulled her back into her present reality. It was like sinking into a calming field of flowers as you stared up at the sky and thought about nothing other then good things.

She slowly lifted her gaze and let out a half hearted,”Didn’t expect to see you here, couldn’t get enough of me could you?”

This only seemed to worry the spider more, Lace felt like she was stabbed in the gut at the look that flashed in Hornet’s eyes.

“Lace, *what happened*.” The voice was stern, yet still held that gentle and worried tone. Lace *hated* it, the knife twisted deeper.

“Why nothing happened! I was simply passing through when the floor seemed to be a rather nice place to rest,” She gave a grin, one she perfected to smile through pain,”After all after everything I felt quite throughly *exhausted*.”

This did not seem to work on Hornet, as her expression fell to a worried anger,”Lace, don’t pull that sort of shit with me. I can see your blood on your shirt, white doesn’t hide it well.”

Lace fell silent as she looked to her lap, her fingers folded together and unfolded in a nervous gesture.

It took a few moments, a fee beats of silence, before Lace felt a hand brush against the fluff on her neck. This caused the bug to shy away from the other bug, lifting her hand to grab Hornets wrist. It had been so long since Lace had felt a warm shell under her own without her gloves interfering.

She felt a shutter run through her and a craving to feel another against her own shell completely, she wanted to hug someone while not having anything but a single piece of clothing Interfering. She let out a shaky breath as she felt herself beginning to shake,”Don’t...” she swallowed nervously,”Don’t touch me.”

Hornet looked almost confused at this, yet she respected the bugs wish and pulled away, “Okay... Well Lace.” The red cloaked bug stood up and offered a hand to said bug,”Let us leave before more come, I’m sure you wish not to remain here.” She took back that prim and proper way of speaking. Lace didn’t know if she was relieved or upset with these new events.

She nodded softly and took the hand in her own, pushing against the floor to stand up with the help of the other girl pulling her up. She was shaky on her legs. When Lace was standing alright on her own, Hornet let go of her hand.

Lace ignored the pang that ran through her heart. Hornet was moving and lace ran to catch up, walking side by side with the spider.

It would be a long journey ahead for the two, safety was not yet guaranteed. Lace knew this and as such Lace reached for Hornets hand, getting the attention from the other. Lace gave a shaky smile,”Don’t want to get split up do you little spider?” 

Lace had no idea why she felt the need to hold the spiders hand, or why it felt right to her. She felt safe around Hornet, Hornet respected her when she asked her not to do something. Hornet respected those who earned it. Hornet was blunt, cunning, and a good fighter. The thought that anyone who would end up with her would be quite lucky passed Lace’s mind, her heart ached softly at that idea. Lace ignored this too.

Hornet intertwined their fingers with a soft hum, not fully buying this excuse. The white bug would ignore the flush that was creeping up on her, ignored the way her heart practically sang and wouldn’t let her look away from their hands. She would continue to brush this off as anxiety for the events that lay ahead, as appreciation for saving her. Maybe she just admired her, Lace wasn’t about to put too much thought into it.


	5. Peaceful Start For a Journey to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hornet I...I told you to run...to take the opportunity to leave...to take the opportunity that my distraction made…”
> 
> “And leave you to die?” 
> 
> “Yes!“

A soft breeze sung through the leaves, a soft warmth brushed over her fluff. She could feel the cool air tracing her cheek and flying past her. Soft, she felt light.

But this moment would not last forever. She scrunched her eyes before sitting up, looking around herself. A bunched up cloak slipped off her body, her fuzz stood on end as she searched the area to recall the events that ended her in this place in her life.

She felt herself tense up when her eyes landed on a red cloaked spider hybrid. The memories came back to her, causing her to curl up with her head tucked into her knees. Maybe she could hide away from the world? She couldn’t face the spider, she felt shameful and embarrassed of her shortcomings.

Soon though, she realized that this was no way to face her problems. She brought her breathing under control after a few moments. Her head lifted slightly to look at the spider that saved her life. A sigh of relief left her as she saw that Hornet was still fast asleep.

The grass crunched under her weight as she moved to stand up. It was nice here, able to just relax and feel the sun soak through her clothing and into the fluff underneath. 

She needed to ask Hornet something, she needed…

Lace had moved to touch the other girl but froze. She looked so peaceful sleeping, her breath caught in her throat. The bug was frozen, not even a breath left her as she watched the sleeping spider.

Her face flushed red as she saw Hornet’s eyes open. Her fluff rose as she moved away, falling onto her hands in a panic at getting caught.

“...Lace…?” Came from the newly awoken spider. 

Lace quickly scrambled to her feet as gracefully as she could when panicked,”Y..Yes Hornet?” Her voice cracked at the beginning, she chastised herself for it internally.

“...what are you doing up?” Hornet slowly began looking around, moving to stand as well.

“I..well I could- wait no. No no no. I wanted to ask  _ you _ something!” She shouted by accident, she didn’t mean to yell. Lace just didn’t want to get distracted. However at seeing the so-called princess wince, Lace felt like she was doused in freezing water.

“I...I’m sorry.” She covered her face and let out a grumble,”I didn’t mean to yell I just. Hornet…” She lowered her hands and stepped forward, taking the spider’s hands in her own. “Hornet I...I told you to run...to take the opportunity to leave...to take the opportunity that my distraction made…”

“ _ And leave you to  _ **_die_ ** _? _ ” 

“Yes! Leave me to die so just maybe you’d be able to go home. You have a family, siblings that  _ need _ you. I don’t have a family Hornet. Hell I wasn’t even supposed to be  _ alive _ . I don’t have anything left. But you..” Lace looked down, letting her hands fall away so she could move away from the determined spider.

Lace wasn’t able to get far before black chitin grabbed onto her hands, wrapping around them. She jumped and looked into Hornet’s eyes. She was met with a determined look.

“You have  _ me _ , Lace. I won’t leave you, you aren’t alone. Let  _ me  _ be your new family. You can come back with me. You won’t be alone, you can meet my siblings. Just...please.” Hornet’s voice cracked as she brought Lace’s hands up to her face, resting her head against them,”Please, you don’t have to give your life away for this. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Lace felt her heart speed up as her body tightened up. She stared at the spider in surprise, her breathing stopped for a good moment, her eyes tearing up. She felt her limbs shaking, threatening to collapse under her weight. She felt so many emotions at once she almost felt numb to all of them.

Tears trailed down her face as she moved her hands out of Hornet’s. Said spider looked up, confusion written across her face, yet her eyes soon went wide when the white clothed bug wrapped her arms around her. 

Lace let out a soft sob as she buried her face in the red cloak that had always been something positive for her, and now it was slowly becoming a beacon of safety. She clutched onto the hybrid as she trembled,”I...I...Hornet I don’t can’t… Hornet..”

“Sh...sh Lace take some deep breaths, with me okay?” With that Hornet started breathing with the other bug that was clutching onto her as if she let go Hornet would disappear. Soon enough Lace calmed down enough to breathe normally.

Hornet ended up sitting back down, Lace in her lap and her head on Hornet’s chest. The soft lull of a gentle hand dragging on the back of her head helped to bring her back to the present. Hornet’s presence was safe. She was safe…

Lace took a deep breath before she lifted her head from the other’s chest, looking down in embarrassment. She coughed lightly before looking away, “I...I would like that. Going with you. I...I really do have nothing here. The people here they… they don’t like me, they never have. They seem me as an asset, a tool to use. I’m tired of that, I’m tired of living like this…”

“Then put an end to it, you don’t have to stay here.” A soft hand rested on Lace’s fluffy cheek. Lace looked into Hornet’s eyes, she was frozen in place. Then the hand was removed and Hornet’s face flushed softly,”Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”

“Don’t apologize, I uh… the contact feels nice.” Lace slipped off of the others lap to sit beside her. She kept her gaze down casted to the floor for a long while, her embarrassment was a tad overwhelming for her.

Hornet looked to the bug in silent shock for a few moments, then she slowly accepted what she heard and turned to look at the sky. The silence wasn’t comfortable, but it also wasn’t that  _ uncomfortable _ .

After a few moments the hybrid stood up, turning to look down at the bug on the floor. A hand was extended to Lace, the moment catching her off guard and she jumped harshly as her eyes snapped up to the other.

“We should get going.” Was all the explanation that Lace was given. It was all she needed, a gloved hand grasped onto the warm one and she was pulled up. Hornet did not release her hand though, beginning to walk in a random direction.

Lace went along with this for a moment before speaking up with an amused tint in her voice,”Little spider, you do realize you aren’t going the right way?”

“ _ Shut up!” _

The response was playful, happy. Lace felt a warm feeling kindle in her chest. Maybe things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got chapter five out! I’ve been working on the prolog for this fic but it’s taking a while so I just went ahead and finished this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!!


	6. The Azalea Leave One's Heart Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival, one of flowers. It was always so very pretty. Lace wanted to show it to Hornet, she wanted to share one of the things that was good here, something that she knew was still similar to how things were before.

The two girls walked a while, side by side. Some small comments were made here and there. Mostly, however, a blanket of silence rested over the two. It wasn’t uncomfortable, far from it. It was just a tad odd for Lace, who had always been surrounded by noises. 

She didn’t mind, she would never mind. Hornets presence seemed to sooth her mind a bit. She let out a soft breath, she was nervous to ask such a question, especially at this point in time.

Yet the question was regarding something that was important to Lace. Something she went to as a kid, and was yet stolen from her by her time under the cults ruling. Something she was scarcely allowed to go to even the year prior.

A festival, one of flowers. It was always so very pretty. Lace wanted to show it to Hornet, she wanted to share one of the things that was good here, something that she knew was still similar to how things were before.

Before the cult had dominated this land.

The bug shook off these thoughts as she looked to Hornet. The spider was wearing a soft white dress to blend in more. It was an extra Lace had found after sneaking into her own resting quarters from before. White was not her color, yet Lace couldn’t help but think that she looked amazingly pretty.

She let out a deep breath and looked back to infront of them, holding Hornet’s hand just slightly tighter,”So...Hornet.”

“Hm? What is it Lace?”

“I was...Well, there is a town nearby that we need to pass by.”

A soft noise of acnologment came from the spider, Hornet was waiting for her to continue.   
  
At realizing this, Lace quickly cleared her throat as she quickly looked away from the other girl back to the path. It was one that was worn down by so many travelers. Lace vaguely wondered about the lives of those who walked these paths.

“There's a festival, it’s...Really important to me. I’d like to see it one last time. It will be a great breather between entering the cathedral. And a break for you to relax. I know you haven’t since you’ve arrived.”   
  
Hornet opened her mouth to object, yet nothing came from her. She only struggled to look for words to defend herself. A few moments passed before she let out a soft sigh and a soft,”Fine. Okay. Let's go to this festival.”   
  
Lace smiled softly to herself as she held the other’s hand tighter,”Thank you Hornet.” She was not graced with a verbal reply, yet Hornet’s hand gripped onto her own a bit tighter.   
  
The town wasn’t that far from where Lace asked, and within an hour the two had made it to the city. It was the capital, closest to the main building which loomed in the near distance. The cathedral. Lace ignored it for now.   
  
There were lines drawn between buildings, bugs in colorful clothing pinning flowers of all kinds to the lines of silk. Hornet was looking around amaze, Lace closed her eyes with a soft smile playing across her lips. 

She let her hand slip from Hornet’s as she walked, pausing a few steps away. When she opened them again she was faced with a booth selling flowers of all kinds. There was the bug she felt her heart growing fonder to each moment they spent together. White clashed against the colorful background and Lace was almost in a daze. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it.

A soft cough came from her and she had walked over to the spider. Hornet seemed to be listening to the bug that was in charge of the booth, holding something cupped in her hand close to her chest. It caused confusion to flash across Lace’s face, concerned that something happened to the spider.   
  
Lace quickly walked over, a soft tap on the other’s shoulder. Hornet looked at her and seemed to be smiling. Lace ignored the relief bleeding into her and instead looked to the booth,”Do you like the flowers?” She asked softly.

“They are quite pretty, this bug here was just telling me of some of the meanings.” 

This made Lace turn to look at the spider with a raised brow,”Oh? Are you thinking about getting one?”   
  


“Possibly.”

She slightly frowned,”Well if you want to it is your choice.” She said softly,”We can always come back later if you want to.” She offered after a moment, pulling away from the other to offer her hand,”May you join me to look around once more?” 

A grim spread across Hornet’s face as she took the hand,”Show me around oh wise one.” She teased, earning a playful glare from the other.

Lace had shown Hornet to all the confessions and they both got something to eat. Hornet was pleasantly surprised at the amount of roaseries that Lace kept on her, which only got a brow raised at her and a “Of course I have some on me.”

They had both ended up back at the booth, holding hands once again as Hornet looked at all of the flowers.   
  
“What does that one mean again?” Hornet pointed with her not busy hand to a purple trumpet-shaped flower.

“That one? It means royalty, novelty, and beauty.” Lace had mumbled back to her, she had known what a lot of the flowers here meant. 

Once Hornet learned of this, she immediately started quizzing the poor bug on each of the flowers, from Azalea to poppies. And Lace answered as many as she had known. Hornet seemed to be having fun, and as such Lace wouldn’t stop this fun.

Hornet soon broke off from Lace to approach the booth, to buy a flower. Lace didn’t know why, but she let her go by herself as she looked around.

She remembered the first time that she could remember coming to this place, her parents were still alive, and she was too young to be alone. Then again throughout the years until she was 7 years of age. 

She was orphaned that day, taken in completely by the cult. They did awful things, made her do awful things. And they took away everything. And so she obeyed, she listened. And she was granted more freedom. Yet she was always kept on a tight leash.

She hated that leash, and she was beginning to cut it away with the spider's help.

She took in another breath and took everything in that was around her. This would be the last time she would ever see this if she was lucky.

Her gaze centered back to the booth to look for Hornet, only to find her standing infront of her, holding out a soft funnel-shaped pink flower out to her. It was an Azalea, a flower meaning love and gentleness. It was used in traditions to give to a loved one. 

This confused Lace, she looked up to the spider with it clear on her face.

“For you.” Hornet shook it gently in her direction,”I got this for you.”

Lace blinked a few times before taking the flower in her hands.

She let out a few breaths as she looked it over,”B...But this is given to those you love dearly, like a partner…?” Lace looked up to Hornet.

“I know, the bug at the booth told me.”

“I…?” She looked even more confused. However she got no answer as Hornet moved into her personal space and plucked the flower out of her hands and tucked it under her hat to keep it in place. The petals brushed against her fluff and she was stuck in shock.

“We should get going.” Hornet offered after a moment, getting a numb nod from the other.

As they both walked to the other side of the city, Lace’s brain was in overdrive. She was trying to wrap her head around the reason behind the flower. They both traveled in silence until the two of them made it to the city limits. 

“Wait...Hornet?” Lace spoke softly, looking at the spider,”Did you...Did you give me this flower because you...you like me?”

Hornet looked at her like she was an idiot, and Lace flushed softly. 

She eventually got an answer out of the spider after a few moments of silence,”You..You aren’t joking Lace?”

  
“No! I don’t get why you gave this to me.”

“Yes I..I think I may like you. But lets, talk about that once we’re both safe.” Hornet smiled shyly to her, and it was something Lace could agree to. And so she stuffed her mixed feelings down, and looked straight ahead.

The two would not be alone for long, and oftentimes their hands were not clasped.

On their way up the cathedral was not any better. Neither could get any rest, always checking over their shoulders, always tense. This stress was starting to affect both of them.

At one point Lace reached out for the other, Hornet had stopped walking, looking to the floor.    
  
“Hornet whats wrong?” Lace’s voice was soft, level. She had to be strong here, she had to be steady, or at least act it.

“Why do I even try Lace.”

“Pardon?”

“Why do I try? I’m so tired Lace, so tired. I just want to rest.  _ Why do I keep trying? _ It's not going to get us anywhere.” She could see Hornet’s fists balling at her sides.

Lace was taken aback by this, she never expected this, how could she have?

“Because we have to, you have to at the least. Your family needs you.”

“What if they are doing just fine without me?”

Lace gritted her teeth at this, looking the spider over. She was worried that the other was sick at this point,”Because even if they were doing fine then I’m sure they still miss their sister.” She said, a soft scoff in her words.   
  
However Lace’s tone turned softer as she offered a hand,”Here let's take a rest, let me wrap your wounds.” She wanted to check the other over, make sure that nothing was infected, make sure that she also wasn’t wtouch.

However Hornet seemed to not want to make it easy for Lace. She pulled away and took a few steps back. Their eyes met and Lace was greeted with a glare. She was sharply reminded of their first fight, the first time the two had met, it felt like a knife struck her in the heart. The knife twisted deeper at the spider’s next words.

“Why do you even care? You could be leading me to my death for all I know!”

Lace flinched as she stepped away just slightly,”H..Hornet I…”

Hornet’s gaze seemed to soften for a moment before it hardened again,”How can I even trust you?”

Lace felt an anger bubble under the fear, fear that the other was going to reject her after all this time. Fear that she was going to lose the spider.

With those feelings bubbling in her chest, the next words slipped out without her even fully processing what she was saying.

**_“Because I love you!”_ **

The room was doused in silence, and Hornet seemed to be shocked out of the mood she was in earlier.

“You...You love me back?”

Lace began to say something, but was soon interrupted by a spider tackling her to the floor. She wrapped her arms around the happily purring spider in her arms. 

At feeling the purr she blinked and looked to Hornet,”You can purr? I thought that was only a male spider thing?”

“Ah well...You see… I am a girl and always have been one. I wasn’t born like normal girls, in fact my parents thought I was a boy. But I found out that it didn’t make me that happy.” Hornet chuckled nervously, leaning a little ways away,”And so I changed it.” 

Lace reached up to the spider, pulling her back down softly, nuzzling against her cheek softly,”That makes sense!” She smiled softly as a flush covered her cheeks,”Your purr is adorable.”

“Oh shut up.” The spider put no force behind this, and infact started nuzzling Lace back, curling around her tighter.

Little did the two know that this would be the last time they would get time like this for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we are getting close to the ending! But do not worry! Things will turn out quite fine for little Lace here!


	7. A Special Letter;A Missing Memory

So many things had happened that day. Hornet was feeling light, she had someone she cared about deeply watching her back, and that bug trusted her to do the same. However this would not stay throughout the day.   
  
It had all happened so fast. Too fast. Hornet was hurt, badly. So was Lace. And lace yelled at her to run, and in that moment Hornet could do nothing but obey. And so she ran. She ran until her legs felt they were to collapse under herself. And she ran even further. She could see lights in the distance, and she would fall.    
  
She could hear some shouting, and she saw a glimpse of a familiar mask running to herself. Then everything had gone black with tears running down her mask. 

That day had haunted her worst nightmares, the day prior had been so wonderful. The beginning of that day had been amazing. And yet…

Maybe that is why the child of Grimm had preferred to sleep on her pillow instead of with Ghost. She didn’t know. Eventually the Grimmchild had gone back to sleeping in Ghosts room over the years, but it didn’t make her feel any better.   
  
Many things had changed throughout the years; Luna, Ghost and Kin rebuilt Hallownest, the fact that the Radiance never died and was instead stuck with Luna came up, the siblings found out that the Pale King was in fact still alive and broke out of the dream realm, and Hornet had taken the mantle as Queen of Deepnest.

Something she would always remember is the flower she had given to the white bug, that fateful day. The festival was one of Lace’s most treasured memories. Hornet would carry on her memory in the form of a festival. It was just something small, but as Deepnest grew the festival grew as well. 

The festival in question? One of the meaning of flowers and remembrance of those you are grateful for in your life. Remembering that every day is one lived for the experiences you hold. 

Life had evolved as time passed, and relations between her and her siblings remained strong. Technology improved as time went on, and with the healthy relations between Hallownest and Deepnest, they often shared the advancements they made. 

Hornet loved that day, and as such she was preparing to send off invitations to her fellow leaders of the areas for the festivals.

One for Luna, one for Ghost, one for Kin, three for the Mantis Lords...and one for Rhys, the new leader of the Hive. 

Hornet sighed as she eyed the one with the name Rhys across the envelope. She hadn’t met the queen bee in person just yet, and she hoped this wasn’t too forward of her to even ask. No matter, she would send them off.

Just as she stood up she was startled by the door slamming open. Her hackles raised as she reached for her needle. Her shoulders fell to neutral when she saw it was simply a spider.   
  
She looked them over, they simply seemed shook up and disheveled, not worried nor panicked. Hornet could work with this.

“What has happened Abnus? Is something the problem?” She kept her voice level, it helped to keep situations calm. That’s what her mother told her.

“My queen! This came for...for you!” An envelope was presented to the hybrid. It was simple in design, a design in the corner that looked to resemble a white-fly in white ink against a deep green background. 

She felt her heart lurch as she was reminded of the one she had lost all that time ago. With a breath she plucked the letter out of the spider’s hand and turned to look it over,”You are dismissed.” 

Abnus bowed before seeing themself out. Hornet hooked a claw in the fold to tear it open. 

The letter inside seemed simple, a business inquiry for a meeting between kingdoms. The lettering seemed slightly off from any such business meeting. Hornet wasn’t going to question it until she read where this letter was from.

The signing off had ten words that made her pause and freeze for a few moments.

“I hope to see you again, The Leader of Pharloom.”

Hornet stood up, and called a stag to go visit her siblings at the palace.

Her siblings would help her decide this situation. Well, she was already set on a decision, yet they could make sure she came  _ back _ from going to meet with said leader.

As soon as Hornet had arrived and told her siblings her idea, Ghost had made a noise that was like humming and nodded in agreement. Luna however did  _ not _ seem to enjoy her idea. Their sign seemed mostly worried for her going alone. 

She, of course, assured them that she would be fine, and if not they knew where she was. She trusted them to help her if she ever did get caught. Radiance seemed to agree that she could handle herself, Luna was not as convinced. Hornet was allowed to go anyways. 

Getting there would be the more difficult part. She fitted herself in her adventuring gear, she didn’t care much for being seen as  _ proper _ , no matter what her father said she should be like in these situations. This so-called leader would get what they got, Hornet was going to make herself as comfortable as she could be.

The walk wasn’t that long, she chose to walk. She could make it in less than a day and she needed the cool down before she was face to face with who she thought it could be. The reason for her near death, and the reason she didn’t have her late lover with her.

She would give them what they deserved if they showed an ounce of hostility. Her needle was clutched in one of her hands when she wasn’t using it to speed through the air. The wiping winds were cold, cooling her down as she walked.

The gates of Pharloom seemed to open as soon as she walked up to them, and an energetic bug greeted her,”Oh Hornet!” He called out, he seemed happy, healthy. 

...and he trips as he runs over to her. 

Hornet dives down to catch the poor idiot.

“Sherma!” She caught him,”Are you okay? I see you haven’t gotten any  _ less _ clumsy since I was here last.”   
  


Sherma, not seeing to mind being held by Hornet right now put up his hand,”I’m sorry! Yes I am fine!” He scrambled to get up,”How about you? I was worried that you weren’t ever going to come back even after Lace said you would but hey w-”

“Lace?”

“Huh? Did I say something wrong?”

“She’s dead?” Hornet had to keep herself from yelling this, she was so sure for the past few years that Lace was gone.

“What do you mean? I was just talking to her this mornin?”

Hornet blanked, going quiet. Sherma seemed to jump and realize something,”Oh yea! Come on!” He grabbed Hornet’s hand and pulled her along, chatting the entire way. So much had changed in the few years she had been away.

When the two had made it to the cathedral, it seemed to have gotten a makeover on the inside. Things were clean, there were kids playing outside. Laughter filled the air, the parents were watching their kids and talking to one another. There were weavers, spiders. Hornet didn’t know why that filled her chest with happiness. 

When the two made it inside and up the stairs, they walked to a room. Sherma gave a short knock and a familiar voice hummed a “Come in!”

Hornet felt dampness at her eyes, threatening to trail down her face. The door swung open and Hornet couldn’t move, completely frozen at seeing who was on the other side.

It was Lace, and she was gorgeous. She was wearing a white shirt and gloves, but now she donned back pants. The white shirt had the butterfly that was on the envelope embroidered onto the shirt.

Lace seemed to be writing some paperwork, she had a fluffy face and two antennae poked up from her head. She looked up and met eyes with Hornet.

In a moment hornet dropped her needle and sprinted across the room, she vaguely was aware that Lace had stood up. However Hornet tackled her back into the chair. She didn’t care that Sherma was watching the two of them, Hornet planted a kiss directly on the other’s lips as she finally let the tears fall down her face, clutching onto Lace like she was the last breath of oxygen.

She felt arms wrap around her securely, holding her close.

When the two separated, she was met with a grin,”I missed you my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE END!
> 
> Luna is Hollow's name!
> 
> This story takes place in an au of mine called Time Heals that I hope to write some time! So some things may not make sense that will at a later date if you decide to read the fics regarding that au!
> 
> What had happened with Lace? Well when she told Hornet to run she had been captured soon after, however she got out of their grasp when they presented her to the Leader and killed them. She would soon grow to take the place as the leader and work to make Pharloom a better place to be in hopes that she could see Hornet again. Weavers are payed for their work and they aren't kept as slaves! And things are less chaotic!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I know I did writing it!


End file.
